Nightmare Moon Returns
Winnie the '''Pooh, Littlefoot, Yogi Bear and Sakura's Adventures of Pokemon: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction '''is an upcoming movie created by Punkasaurus0530. Plot Pooh, Littlefoot, Yogi Bear, Sakura and the whole team travel to the town and they reunite Ash, Pikachu and their friends. During their reuniting they meet Diancie who is searching for the legendary Pokemon of Life name "Xerneas" and they decided to help her out to go on a quest to see Xerneas. During their quest they we're attack by a group of four thieves name Argus Steel, Millis Steel, Marilyn Flame and Ninja Riot, whom who are tracking down Diancie and they wanted her power. Later during their fight against the thieves, Yveltal the legendary Pokemon of Destruction awakes from the fight and starts to go on a rampage. The team must work together to protect Diancie from the thieves and the team's enemies, stop Yveltal's rampage and save the Diamond Domain. Trivia Heroes: * The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Christopher Robin, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Robin Hood, Little John, Roger Rabbit, Bartok, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Fancy Fancy, Brain, Peter Potamus, Squiddly Diddly, Kero, Syaoran Li, Meiling Li & Tomoyo Daidouji guest star in this film. Villains: * Bowser, Bowser Jr., Koopalings, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Shere Khan, Sheldon J. Plankton, Ratigan, Fidget, Dr. Facilier, Maleficent, Maleficent's Goons, Jafar, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Cruella De Vil, Captain Hook, Pirates, Yzma & Dick Dastardly & Muttley guest star in this film. *During Yveltal's rampage in the Allearth forest, Yveltal fired Oblivion Wing turning the whole forest into stone along with Scar, Zira, Fidget, Ratigan, Jafar, The Hyenas, Maleficent's Goons, Yzma, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Fancy Fancy, Brain, Roger Rabbit, 6 DigiDestined and their Digimon & The Vultures also turned into stone. Bowser, Bowser Jr, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Maleficent, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Cruella De Vil, Captain Hook, Dick Dastardly & Muttley are with Argus Steel, Millis Steel, and Bowser brings his men in their airships armada to take down Yveltal, Bowser orders his troops to fire and blast Yveltal, Captain Hook orders his pirates to fire Cannonballs and blast Yveltal, and Argus fired missiles at Yveltal, but unfortunately Yveltal manages to avoid them and turn the entire Bowser's airship armada and flying fortress into stone (possibly destroy them all) and finally hits Argus' airship turning Argus, Millis Steel, Aegislash, Ursula, and Captain Hook and his Pirates into stone, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Maleficent, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Cruella De Vil, Dr. Facilier, Dick Dastardly & Muttley manages to fly away to escape leaving them crashing into the lake. Xerneas arrives and battles Yveltal thus calming it down and flew away ending the crisis but then Pikachu, Littlefoot, Yogi Bear amd Wally Gator we're also turned into stone because Pikachu's tail was hit by oblivion wing, Littlefoot's Tail was hit by oblivion wing, Yogi Bear's Tail was hit by oblivion wing and Wally Gator's tail was hit by oblivion wing as well making everyone cry to see their friends we're turned to stone completely. Xerneas uses Geomancy reviving everyone they been turned into stone by Yveltal and becomes a tree. *When Scar is hit by Oblivion Wing and slowly turned into stone, his voice was used as Hun to warn the team. "Quick, stop it. Stop Yveltal before it's too late!" Then he's finally turned into stone completely. *Punkasaurus0530 will be doing the voice of Yveltal. Scenes * Creating a Heart Diamond * Ash Vs. Astrid * Pooh and His Team Saves Diancie * Team Rocket Captures Diancie, Millis Steel Rescue Diancie * Wish a Star * Bonnie and the Diamond * Chasing at the Mall * The Villains and the Thieves Invade * Millis Steel Saves the Team * Walking/Inside the Diamond Domain/Diancie Cries * This is the Allearth Forest * The Search for Xerneas * Diancie & Xerneas * The Master Thief Enters * Villains And Thieves Fighting Over Diancie * Yveltal Awakes/Yveltal's Rampage *We Can't Stand Here All Day Long * Don't Give Up Diancie/Mega Diancie * Yveltal vs Bowser's Airship Armada, Eggman's Flying Fortress Armada and Argus' Airship * Xerneas Battles Yveltal/The Destruction is over * Littlefoot's, Yogi Bear's, Wally Gator's & Pikachu's Death/Xerneas Revive Everyone * Ending (Winnie the Pooh, Littlefoot, Yogi Bear and Sakura's Adventures of Pokemon: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction) List of Characters we're turned into stone by Yveltal * Scar (Later revived by Xerneas) * Zira (Later revived by Xerneas) * Fidget (Later revived by Xerneas) * Ratigan (Later revived by Xerneas) * Jafar (Later revived by Xerneas) * The Hyenas(Later revived by Xerneas) * Maleficent's Goons (Later revived by Xerneas) * Yzma (Later revived by Xerneas) * Shenzi Banzai & Ed (Later revived by Xerneas) * Shere Khan(Later revived by Xerneas) * Benny the Ball (Later revived by Xerneas) * Choo Choo (Later revived by Xerneas) * Spook (Later revived by Xerneas) * Fancy Fancy (Later revived by Xerneas) * The Vultures (Later revived by Xerneas) * Brain (Later revived by Xerneas) * Roger Rabbit (Later revived by Xerneas) * Tai Kamiya (Later revived by Xerneas) * Matt Ishida (Later revived by Xerneas) * Sora Takenouchi (Later revived by Xerneas) * Joe Kido (Later revived by Xerneas) * Mimi Tachikawa (Later revived by Xerneas) * Izzy Izumi (Later revived by Xerneas) * Koopalings (Later revived by Xerneas) * Agumon (As WarGreymon) Later revived by Xerneas) * Gabumon (As MetalGarurumon) (Later revived by Xerneas) * Biyomon (As Garudamon) (Later revived by Xerneas) * Gomamon (Later revived by Xerneas) * Palmon (Later revived by Xerneas) * Tentomon (Later revived by Xerneas) * Bowser's Henchmen (Later revived by Xerneas) * Ursula (Later revived by Xerneas) * Captain Hook and his Pirates (Later revived by Xerneas) * Littlefoot (Later revived by Xerneas) * Yogi Bear (Later revived by Xerneas) * Wally Gator (Later revived by Xerneas) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Pokemon Crossover Films Category:Pooh/Anime films